


[podfic] It's a Date: Effects of Designated Attachment Training Exercises on Hockey Performance

by Annapods



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Dates, Background Adam "Holster" Birkholtz/Justin "Ransom" Oluransi - Freeform, Experimental Style, For Science!, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Psychology, Science Experiments, for hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Birkholtz, A. H., & Oluransi, J. R. (2016). It’s a date: Effects of designated attachment training exercises on hockey performance. Hockey Shit, 5, 5-16.ABSTRACT: This study replicated Nicholas and Jean-Claude’s (1983) date method study, to see whether participation in Designated Attachment Training Exercises (dates) could improve team partnerships, which are instrumental for on-ice success. Two defensemen, N. and D., went on 12 dates for the 2015-2016 academic year, completed the Ideal Partner Qualities Scale to evaluate their off-ice friendship, and performed partnered on-ice assessments to evaluate their team partnership. Tapes of their hockey games were also analyzed to determine whether improvements in their team partnership led to improvements in their hockey game performance. The participants experienced dramatic improvements in their off-ice friendship, on-ice partnership, and hockey performance, successfully replicating Nicholas and Jean-Claude’s (1983) study. However, participants acted oddly at the study’s conclusion. Future directions are discussed.01:08:51 :: Written bySapphee.





	[podfic] It's a Date: Effects of Designated Attachment Training Exercises on Hockey Performance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's a Date: Effects of Designated Attachment Training Exercises on Hockey Performance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259281) by [sapphee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphee/pseuds/sapphee). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7toufmgwcb7qtjk/%5BOMGCP%5D%20It%27s%20a%20Date%3A%20Effects%20of%20Designated%20Attachment%20Training%20Exercises%20on%20Hockey%20Performance.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1O92yZOLq7_i8aca6aMA4JxPUN7p439sf)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the Out Of The Auditary 2019 podfic fest.  
Thanks to Sapphee for giving me permission to podfic this work!

 

 


End file.
